


Love's unfair

by RandomTypingMonkey



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, Cuddling, Deep Emotions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feeling Safe, Fluffy, Gen, Kissing, Need, Quality Time, Regret, Romance, Secret Relationship, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey
Summary: Please feel free to comment - I'd be happy about reading your thoughts on this short story!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper





	Love's unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment - I'd be happy about reading your thoughts on this short story!

Sherlock looked up into the night sky and inhaled deeply. It had been a long time since he last enjoyed a pipe. The city was still lit, but this time of year the sky was a little darker, and they lay tangled together against his side, tangled together in the cold spring darkness that seeped into the house. He felt her body slip off his, his mind becoming unfocused as he stared up into the sky above. It was only when he felt the soft touch of her fingers running through his hair that the thought crossed his mind and he blinked back the blurry vision.

"Sherlock..." Molly smiled at him from where she sat beside him on the sofa, and he leaned up to meet her lips softly. He returned the kiss in kind, slowly deepening the kiss, wanting to savor the feeling of her against his rough, calloused hands cupping his face. He closed his eyes, as if she were a physical being before the warmth of her lips made him come undone and melt against her. He let his head fall back, as he felt her body relax against him, his breathing evened out as he pulled back just enough to meet her blue eyes. "This isn't fair, Sherlock", she whispered softly and the words hung between them, a whisper he knew was too quiet and too precious to let her hear. He watched as her eyes closed for a moment before opening. She reached up to brush some of his hair out of his face, and his grip on her hand relaxed. "No", she whispered, her lips brushing the shell of his ear, her thumb tracing gentle circles up and down his cheek. "You couldn't have done it, all alone. You weren't supposed to be alone. I never said I needed you, but I never stopped loving you. This is not fair." She smiled sadly and pressed her lips harder to his for a moment before resting her head back against the arm of the sofa. "I should have been there, but I was, I had too much running on." He ran his fingers through her hair just like she'd done to him. "It wasn't fair, I should have been there, but I wasn't, and now..." She sighed and leaned up to kiss his cheek once again. "I just can't do it anymore, I can't be with you alone. Sherlock it's just as much of a game without you around, I'm pathetic, don't you see?" He nodded, pulling her down onto the couch with him.

"You're not pathetic", he assured her before moving the pillow he'd been fiddling with off the side of the sofa to settle his head on her lap. She reached down to his head and caressed his temple gently before pulling his hair away from his forehead. "I love you, Molly Hooper, and I love being with you." He smiled, running his fingers through her hair again and sighing softly. "You make me so happy" he mumbled. "You make me so happy", she laughed, reaching down to cup his cheek with her free hand. "Sherlock. Look at me, Sherlock I'm right here." She leaned down, kissing his lips softly and whispered softly to him, "I love you", causing him to shiver involuntarily. She pulled away slightly, smiling, and she leaned in for another kiss. "I love you too", she whispered, running her fingers gently through his curls.

Suddenly, a heavy cough echoed from the house and Sherlock sat up, his face flushed as he took in Molly's appearance for the first time since they'd kissed, her eyes a little misty, her hands trembling slightly. He looked at her, taking in the way her brow was furrowed and her jaw moved in a frown. "Molly, what's wrong?" Sherlock asked quietly, as he reached up and took her hands in his. She looked up at him, and he could tell that she was about to tell him how much she needed him, how much she couldn't let him go. "I was just wondering", she said softly, and Sherlock swallowed hard. It didn't seem any easier when he was the one asking her of all things, but with the situation on their hands, it was hard to stay quiet. "Why couldn't you have been there? When we had that talk with Moriarty, it seemed, like fate was taking him with her. But he was so far away, and sometimes I wished, somewhere deep inside me, that he'd taken me with him." She looked away from him again, and Sherlock waited for her to speak. "The truth is, I always thought of you, but now I know that it's just as much of a game without you. It wasn't fair."

"I forgive you", Molly whispered, leaning her head against his chest.


End file.
